Skyriver
The ''Skyriver ''galaxy is estimated to be over seventy-five million light-years away from the Milky Way galaxy, and as of 2016, closed in on itself. History Before recorded history, the first known galaxy-spanning political entity was the Infinite Empire of the Rakata, which ended long before the forming of the official so-called "galactic civilization". Even before that, sentient beings, such as the Columi, headed into interstellar space and built artifacts. The galaxy, as an official political entity, began to exist millennia later, when Humans discovered hyperspace travel and met other sentient races. When several worlds and species came to know each other, they formed a loose affiliation that accepted common laws and currency, and the Galactic Republic became the "official" galactic government. The Hutts and a number of smaller Sith Empires rivaled the Republic, and the beginnings of the latter rivalry were religious—the understanding of the Force between light and dark. The Sith were defeated and reemerged several times, a cycle that continued for millenia. After a millennium of hiding in the wake of a major defeat, the Sith managed to restore their Empire under Darth Sidious, after dissolving the Republic and replacing it with the short lived Galactic Empire and eventually dissolved the Republic's trappings completely. The Empire lasted for two decades of tyranny, but after the Galactic Civil War, a New Republic was established from an alliance of free worlds. Despite this, the remnants of the Empire would continue to resist the new government for over a decade. In the course of a century and a half several governments proliferated, including the New Republic and a new Empire, although this time without Sith backing. A New Sith Empire was formed by the New Sith Order who attempted to usurp the existing government. After the resulting war between the Fragmented Republic, Fel Empire, New Sith Empire and the Imperial Remant had ended, the Fel Empire became the dominant government in the galaxy. As of 216 ABY, the galaxy was presumed destroyed. Races native to the galaxy *Human *Duros *Wookiee *Bothan *Sullustan *Rodian *Trandoshan *Geonosian *Hutt *Mon Calamari *Selkath *Gungan *Zabrak *Sith (Species) Fate In 2014, Mark Anderson and several astrophysicists on Coruscant discovered that the galaxy will collapse, with several million stars simultaneously being destroyed by unknown means. The Galactic Tri-Power Alliance, at the time, announced the discovery to all star systems, informing that they have less than a year to escape the fate of the galaxy, or else it would be too late. In 2016, the initial collapse began in several systems in the Inner Rim, and those that did not escape began relaying transmissions hoping that they would reach potential survivors. After some time, transmissions ceased, and the galaxy was presumed destroyed. Map The Skyriver map, as shown, is roughly 120,000 lightyears horizontally and vertically, or 36,809.81595 parsecs. The map grids have a length of 5217.4 LY horizontally and 6000 LY vertically, or 64 pixels horizontally and 65 pixels vertically. Use this information to calculate distance and travel time between planets. Category:Skyriver